Us
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: A night of uncharacteristic behavior leads the party of Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Melia, Dunban, and (sort of) Riki to question - and even fear - their true feelings for one another. Chapter 1 is Melia/Sharla centric. Contains explicit content, including yuri.
Makna Forest was uncomfortably hot and humid enough to drown in just by breathing during the day, so Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, and Riki had decided to travel throughout the Bionis' chest region by night. At night, the air was still thick with vapor, but the temperature was much more bearable. On this particular night, late enough to be considered morning, Melia's silver-and-white dress and boots were really feeling especially saturated and heavy. Somewhat conscious of the glistening moisture present on her rather immodest cleavage, the young 88-year-old High Entia girl hung toward the back of the group as they pressed on and on. At the front of their procession, Shulk was clearly struggling to read the map he had purchased from a Nopon merchant in Riki's hometown/tree, Frontier Village. The fair-skinned princess held back a sigh while Shulk mumbled to himself, then to Reyn and Dunban, that "that tree looks familiar to me."

The blond boy from Colony 9 could really get on Melia's nerves, with one recent incidence sticking in her mind. After returning to Makna following some questing in 9 and a pitch-in to the reconstruction of 6, Melia had visited the crude grave marker she had hastily made out of mud near the site where her personal guards had died fighting the Telethia. Shulk had approached her and asked what was wrong while she was holding a brief vigil, and though he appeared to be trying to listen as she recalled her companions' grisly fates, it was clear that he was more interested in a damn giant mushroom nearby. She didn't even think he liked plants that much, since machines were always more his style. On the other hand, he had also lost friends when the Mechon attacked his colony, and Melia sensed that this "Fiora" person the others kept mentioning had been more than a friend to him. She found herself unable to stay mad at the awkward kid. (Well, he was a kid in her mind, since she was 70 years his senior.)

The others, goodhearted numbskull Reyn, caring medic Sharla, noble hero Dunban, and far-too-adorable Heropon Riki never upset her in the same manner that Shulk did. Though she had to admit, she also never felt a burning desire to protect anyone but Shulk, or to be protected by them. Her mind conveyed a thousand reasons for wanting to get close to the Monado's heir: he was socially impossible, but he cared deeply for everyone on Bionis; he was said to be the cause of the High Entia people's demise in the near future, according to legend; he was strong, clever, and handsome, a good potential mate...

Melia fought the thought from her mind as she fougt an urge to strike herself across the face. She had no obligation to seek a husband yet, as her father was perfectly healthy and her brother Kallian was next in line for the throne. She would also be more inclined to marry a High Entia for many reasons, not the least of which being her own half-blooded lineage. And even disregarding that fact, there were better-suited Homs than Shulk for her.

Far too late for the princess' taste, the Heropon abruptly laid face-down on the ground and mumbled, "Riki tired! Friends no keep walking, or Riki's feet fall off! Riki can not be legendary Heropon if feet gone!"

Ever concerned with the safety of the party, Sharla knelt next to the orange Nopon and examined him briefly. "You're fine, Riki," she said in her motherly tone. "Though I can't say I wouldn't like to rest here. Anyone else agree?"

Reyn clumsily dropped his Nopon-made driver and flopped down into the grass on his back. "I'm with ya. Rest Time 'as got to come before Reyn Time. I'm beat."

Shulk set the Monado down carefully on a flat boulder. "Agreed. I'm not used to this heat and humidity. I think we all ought to take a break."

Dunban turned to Melia. "What do you think?" he asked.

Hiding her relief, she responded matter-of-factly. "Yes, a rest is in order. I think I sense blue ether, as well, so there must be water very close nearby."

The group's unofficial leader nodded, his original surprise at her unusual ether sensitivity long gone. "I'll take a look. Which way?"

"South."

Needing no further explanation, Dunban set off up a small hill next to their newest campsite. "And how about that?" he called. "I found the water already! Downside is, it's definitely a dead end, so we're in the wrong place. Good news is, it's beautiful!"

"Eh?" Reyn said, standing up quickly and jogging to his fellow soldier's side. "Eh! You weren't kidding!"

The others walked over to join them, and Shulk wanted to ball up his map and throw it. "This has to be the Sparkling Pool. We were supposed to be one kilometer north and one east from here!"

His redheaded friend clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, don't sweat it, Shulk! I'd say we're right where we want to be! I was getting tired of drinkin' mud."

Riki shuddered. "Reyn can say that again. Riki want to drink sparkle water!" He leapt excitedly onto Reyn's back, catching the Homs off guard. He lost his balance, and the two tumbled into the water. Reyn quickly oriented himself and carried Riki out of the pond.

"Oi!" he said as he dropped the Nopon on the white sand. "We want to drink the stuff _before_ we bathe in it!"

"Reyn right. Riki want to make caterpile soup! Very good Nopon meal! Riki know group have meat, and Riki have spices."

The taller members of the party shared awkward glances, unsure whether they should trust Riki's cooking. After a minute, Shulk finally said, "Sounds good to me!" The others weren't as convinced, seeing as Shulk basically had no sense of taste at all.

Nevertheless, they soon found themselves drinking the cool, clear water from wooden cups and eating the surprisingly good soup from wooden bowls that Dunban had packed during their last visit to his house. Each of them commented on how tasty the meal was, and the Heropon was blushing so fiercely that it seemed he might explode.

 _Actually_ , Melia percieved, _all of us have a blush right now. I suppose it's just the heat._

Following supper, the men sprawled out on the ground, relaxed, while Sharla said, "I'm going to see if I can find any good ether crystals in the pond. Supply's running a bit low. Want to help, Melia?"

"Sure. Why not?" the platinum-haired girl responded optimistically.

The pair completed the short walk to the pond in seconds, each carrying a towel the color of their hair. From the water's edge, Sharla remarked, "The spring sure looks refreshing. Makes me want to jump right in! ...More gracefully than Reyn and Riki."

"It does look refreshing," Melia said dreamily. She felt her senses dulling slightly, and she was sweating profusely once more despite the cool breeze blowing over the spring.

Sharla frowned. "What's wrong? Heat getting to you?"

"You may be right," the other girl answered, wiping her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. The princess noticed that her hand had a bit of a ghostly image coming off of it, as if she were seeing double. "I believe I am starting to...see things."

"That doesn't sound good!" remarked the medic. She felt somewhat hot and lightheaded herself. "I know! We can take a dip, just the two of us! It'll cool us both down, and it might even make you feel better!"

"Are you sure?" Melia asked tentatively.

"Sure I'm sure! Didn't you used to go swimming outdoors when you were a kid?"

Melia worked to quell memories of her rather sheltered childhood. "No, never. Father never would have permitted something like that." One memory arrived anyway. _On a particularly hot day, 28-year-old Melia (about 7 in Homs years) was couped up in the Imperial Palace in Alcamoth, about to pass out from exhaustion despite doing absolutely nothing. The young girl loosened her thick dress and tugged on her stockings for a fifth time, frustrated at nothing and everything. She then spied, from her window, a group of five High Entia children about her age splashing around in a fountain far below, free from murderous clothing and having a wonderful time flinging water and falling into it. Their parents watched and chatted merrily nearby, dressed in the scarce clothes that were common among their people.. Excited, the she ran to her father and asked if she could join them, but was sternly told that such displays would be unfitting for a princess. Instead, she found herself soaking in a cold bath for half an hour, before her father had made her get out and redress._

Sharla didn't miss a beat. "Then this is a perfect opportunity to make up for lost time! What do you say?"

Melia heard the Emperor's voice in her head, telling her that such an act was simply not appropriate. She felt ashamed...then instead felt defiant. "Very well. Let us go swimming." _Oh Bionis,_ she thought. _Don't let Shulk see me._

"Great!" Sharla exclaimed. "I've got to be honest: call my outfit skimpy if you'd like, but I've been dying to take this tight top off all day." Reaching behind her back, she undid the strap holding her vest in place. She pulled it off, allowing her rather small blue brassiere to become visible, and set it aside on the grass. She kicked off her boots next, while Melia began undressing by sitting and removing her own boots. Socks and stockings came off after, and Sharla unbuttoned her shorts to slide out of them, revealing blue panties that matched the bra. Meanwhile, Melia struggled to unzip her dress, unable to grasp the zipper. Sharla cocked her head. "Need a hand?"

"Um, yes, please," Melia said. Her friend walked around her, and the High Entia couldn't help but notice the sway of her wide hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. Gah! What was she thinking?! Why on Bionis was she looking at another girl that way? She had never had such thoughts before. Why now?

"Gotcha," Sharla announced, pulling the zipper on Melia's dress down without hesitation. She gasped lightly and took a step back when she saw the girl's pale bare back and...rear. She felt her face turning bright red.

"What? What's wrong?" Melia asked while turning to face Sharla, bearing her bare F-cup chest and hairless vagina to the taller, tan woman.

Sharla coughed. "I mean, nothing. I just wasn't quite expecting such a show."

Melia caught her meaning. "Oh, you expected me to be wearing undergarments. Those are a Homs invention, and I assure you, not a single High Entia wears them. With our physiology, we'd likely die of heat exhaustion!"

Sharla stroked her chin, _almost_ more intrigued than aroused. "I see. So that explains why you're seeing double. I had no idea that your people were any more heat sensitive than Homs." She smiled. "If that's the case, we'd better get you in that water!"

A drop of sweat fell from Melia's left cheek, and another from her right breast as she removed her headpiece. "You're absolutely right," she murmured, stumbling slowly into the water. She gasped as it hit her naked skin and instantly made her feel better. She waded in until the water reached her ample chest, then dropped her feet out from under her and submerged. When she surfaced moments later, she felt fully rejuvenated. No, she felt...perfect, ready to take on the world! She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw that it was Sharla's. She then looked down, and her eyes began fighting against her racing mind in their attempts to widen in surprise.

Despite what she had said earlier about "not expecting a show," Sharla had shed her own undergarments on the shore and now stood with her evenly tanned, DD-cup breasts mere centimeters from Melia's own. Both girls' nipples had been hardened by the chill of the water, and goosebumps covered their bare bodies. Again, the princess struggled to keep her eyes and her mind from wandering to unfavorable places, such as the tiny tuft of black hair just above her friend's lower lips. She knew that Sharla had been engaged to a man in the past, a missing soldier named Gadolt, and it also seemed like she and Reyn were getting along romantically. Let alone the fact that no protocol existed for a homosexual royal marriage in High Entia law - and there she was thinking of marriage again! Melia was beginning to feel confused, flustered, and frustrated with herself, but she forced herself to remain composed and return Sharla's wide grin.

"Doesn't it feel fantastic?" the Homs inquired. "Oh, Bionis, it's lovely to get out of that damn heat." She snuck a glance at Melia's long hair floating in the water, then a few more at her dripping bosom and submerged lower half. She hadn't noticed before just how... _hot_ Miss Antiqua was. Her skin was perfect, with not a single hair to be seen, and her light pink milkbuds (a Colony 6 colloquialism for a nipple and aureola) were cute and quarter-sized. "Why don't we check for crystals in the water? We might find some good ones!"

"Yeah..." Melia mumbled. "Er, yes. I think we might." She watched Sharla turn her back and dive, giving Melia a rather good view of her large, evenly tan bottom. Clearly, the medic sunbathed in the nude. She shook her head and dove in a different direction.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the girls had piled up six water crystals of rather good quality, given their position on the Bionis' Chest. Both of them now stood in water that just reached their smooth midriffs. And at the end of those ten mintues, much of which was spent staring at Melia, Sharla had decided that she wanted to position herself on the High Entia's chest. She gently took Melia's hand, prompting a questioning look. "Hey, Melia, what do you say to a little girl talk?"

The platinum-haired girl held her inquisitive expression. "What do you mean by 'girl talk'?"

Sharla sighed. It sounded lame when you had to explain it. "You know; gossip, how you feel, what you want, about home, et cetera. Surely you're not new to it?"

The princess shook her head. "Such discussions were discouraged by my father. Though I think I..." she paused to take a breath - her face and chest were still getting warmer by the moment even in the water, though the rate was slowing. "...I would like you to educate me. How do Homs girls initiate these conversations?"

The Homs beamed. "Well, we can start with...what we liked to do as kids! I'll go first. My favorite things to do until I was sixteen or so were playing tag and football in the Colony, and skinny dipping in all the different bodies of water on Bionis' Leg."

"Skinny dipping? I'm unfamiliar."

"It's what we're doing right now: swimming naked!"

Melia was somewhat taken aback. "Really? Until that age, for a homs? Were others present?"

Sharla chuckled. "Yep. Our parents were pretty lenient, since it was before the Mechon threat really hit us, so about 50 kids aged around 8-16 would group up vaguely by age, strip, and swim. I lost my virginity at 15 by Rho Oasis, and not long after, had sex in front of a cheering group of close friends during a game of Truth or Dare. You know what that is?"

Melia felt like she would pass out, between the unexplainable heat and her present embarrassment. "I think I do. I must say, that sounds..."

"Stupid? Yeah. Unsafe? Probably. But it happened, and damn was it fun!" Sharla grinned shyly, suddenly aware of the other girl's embarassment. "Er, I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable." _'Why the hell did I blurt that out? So much for that pinky promise.'_

"Not at all," the High Entia lied. "I never had any experiences like that, is all. When I was very young, by my people's lifespan, I'd watch the other children skinny dipping and having fun and, later, kissing - though I never witnessed any of them having sex, which I think is perfectly fine. I myself, if I'm to be honest with you, had...pitifully little fun in my life at all. I..." She wasn't sure why she was unpoetically pouring out her soul in front of Sharla, but she felt a burning desire to continue, in addition to a burning sensation throughout her body. "I've only ever touched myself in _that way_ a handful of times, and at 88 years old, I'm...still a...a virgin."

Sharla drew closer, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She vaguely noticed that her own body was becoming uncomfortably warm, and that her nipples brushed against the other girl's. "Melia, why are you telling me this?"

Melia lost control of herself for the first time in her life, quickly taking the Homs' mouth with her own and running her hands across the tan girl's breasts, lightly pinching the nipples when her fingers met them. Despite only having shared a single kiss with a male servant in the past, Melia knew roughly what to do. She ran her tongue along Sharla's lips (which were much softer than the servant's) for a few seconds before the other girl broke free from her shock and opened them to allow tongues to clash. The medic's hands also began to give Melia's boobs the same treatment that her own were recieving. The two then hugged each other closely, breasts squishing together milkbud-against-milkbud and tongues fully encased in the mouth of their partner.

After thirty seconds that seemed like a lifetime, they broke away for air, still holding each other tightly. The two were panting heavily, neither sure what the other's next move would be. What had caused these sudden feelings, they didn't know, but in their mental haze they did know one thing.

They were going to fuck each other's brains out.

Melia bent her knees slightly to bring herself eye-level with Sharla's delicious-looking tits. Wasting no time, she took her friend's left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, squeezing the base of her breast with one hand and massaging her ass with the other. Sharla gasped, running her hands along her partner's neck and back. She began pleasuring her own right tit with her hand, and though Melia wouldn't notice, her female nectar started to slowly flow from her nethers into the water. The High Entia's tongue lapped at the medic's nipple while her upper lips tugged on it and her lower lips quivered in excitement. She decided to switch breasts now, replacing Sharla's hand with her own mouth. Melia's hands, meanwhile, spread and held Sharla's ass beneath the water, inching closer and closer to her womanhood. The taller woman beat her to it and started rubbing both of their clits slowly and gently. Melia gasped as the unfamiliar sensation quickly overtook her. "Shit!" She failed to stifle her outcry. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Sharla grinned and brought the girl's mouth up to her own, invading it with her tongue. Melia pushed back, overcome by an urge to match her partner's strength and passion. One of her hands drifted down through the water to join Sharla's on her womanhood, and the High Entia moaned deeply into Sharla's mouth.

Sharla decided it was time to up the ante. She slipped the tip of her finger into Melia's vagina, resulting in the other girl biting her lip slightly. Sharla was amazed at Melia's sensitivity, and it served to make her even wetter. She broke off the kiss and held up a finger from her other hand to tell the princess, "Just stay still." The homs buried her face in Melia's boobs and started to pump her finger in and out of her. Melia squealed, quickly overcome by the feeling of having someone inside her. Sharla's tongue lapped at her nipples almost like a dog, the stimulation almost too much for Melia's inexperienced body. One of her hands found itself on Sharla's underwater hand, while the other rested on Sharla's head. She felt a second finger enter her and cried out in delight, the medic's touch awakening something that Melia had never felt before. She screamed as her first orgasm overtook her, pulsing through her body, exciting every neuron in her brain until she became unaware of anything else. She squirmed and mumbled jibberish, unable to focus on anything but the immeasurable pleasure. A few seconds later, the feeling began to subside and Sharla's stimulation slowed.

Sharla hadn't expected Melia to cum so hard or so quickly, but she was very happy to give another girl so much pleasure and proud that she had introduced the princess to the indescribably wonderful (potentially, at least) world of sex. She held her shaking partner, who would have certainly collapsed without the support, and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "So then, how was it, love?"

Melia struggled to form a coherent thought, hugging the other woman to her chest with the little strength she could muster. "I...wow. I...I didn't know...oh Bionis! That was...fucking...incredible."

Sharla beamed. "Well, you can do that to yourself anytime! Just take it nice and slow, and if your milkbuds are really that sensitive, don't neglect them when you masturbate."

Melia shook her head softly. "I don't want to do it without you," she murmured like a sleepy child. The effect of the heat - along with whatever else that her libido was feeding on - was clearly still getting to her, but the same force had blinded Sharla to the symptoms. The homs held her friend close.

"Oh, you won't have to," she said giddily. "We'll do it together! How about I eat your pussy, since you're still new to this?"

Melia cocked her head. She was falling into a nearly dreamlike state now. "You mean to pleasure me with your mouth? Oh, please, please do!"

The pair moved to the shore, and Sharla laid Melia out on her back on the black towel. The cool sand around them now reflected the brilliant bluish light emitted from the pools' crystals, rather than that of the resting sun. With Melia's white towel, Sharla dabbed at their bodies to remove just the excess water, then laid it beneath her legs as she lay down. Her head was level with the High Entia's womanhood, which was identical to that of a homs. Despite the lingering heat, Melia shivered in anticipation.

Sharla, with one last mischievous smile, descended to her friend's pussy, using long, slow licks to collect as much of Melia's lingering girl-cum as possible. She quickly concluded, based on one prior lesbian experience (a product of Truth or Dare) and tasting herself once or twice, that High Entia ladies had slightly sweeter nectar than homs. She resisted the urge to just dive in with her tongue, knowing that she had to increase the intensity very gradually to provide the best possible experience. Melia was already bucking her hips in response to Sharla's cunnilingus and moaning audibly. Sharla went around Melia's outer folds before going a bit deeper, causing Melia to just about jump when the raven-haired girl's tongue met her clitoris on its way up. The homs grasped Melia's clit between her lips and sucked once on it, prompting the inexperienced woman to scream in a mix of surprise and delight. Pleased by the effect of her actions, Sharla continued sucking on her friend's clit and running her tongue over it in all directions. Melia noticed that she was close to tears, a result of the magnitude of pleasure she felt rather than of pain. "Don't...Don't stop, Sharla..." she whispered, unable to speak any louder without escalating to a shout. "It's so good. Please, keep going - oh...!" Sharla happily obliged, continuing for another minute to tease Melia's little lovebud (another Colony 6 term). The princess held out for as long as she could, which wasn't very long at all, before her second orgasm sent spasms through her body, a cry of ecstasy through her mouth, and a wave of girl-cum into Sharla's mouth, which had not been taken from her nethers.

Melia collapsed onto the towel, feeling happier than she'd ever felt in her life. Sharla removed her mouth from her friend's vagina and crawled over her body to kiss her upper lips. Drained of most of her energy, Melia accepted the kiss, barely able to make her own tongue perform its intimate dance with Sharla's. When their lips broke apart, The homs rolled over to lie beside her friend, forcing their breasts together just to squeeze onto the cloth. Sharla silently offered another kiss, which Melia almost accepted before backing away and sitting upright, an odd expression crossing her face. "What's wrong?" asked Sharla dreamily.

"I believe..." said Melia, her voice grim despite her drowsiness, exhaustion, and still-tingling body. "I believe we are being watched."


End file.
